Rima's Bedtime Story
by BrokenAxelDoll
Summary: This story was first an unfinished bedtime story for a friend of mine. But after persuasion and lots of tears (not by me) it was completed. HikaruxKaoru. In an AU where times were simpler (and medieval-ish) and where boy twins married each other without a hassle from society. If only it would be that simple now.Well you can't always get what you want. Rated M. FLUFFINESS!
1. Ch 1

**This was a bedtime story that I was writing to a friend of mine that lives in Minnesota with her twin sister. She made tell her a story because she was going to bed but couldn't sleep. And I, the gullable sucker for cute things had to do it. It's like I'm bound to a Mistress and her sister and forced to do all their bidding while my only sanctuary is their very nice friend Iyora... - Anywho, enjoy her bedtime story and may it become your nighttime joy.**

**I Don't Own OHSHC Or The Twins Or Any Of The Characters For That Fact. Unfortunately V-V... **

**Read and Review please~ It really helps me out...alot**

Once upon a time, in a kingdom hidden from western advances, lived the royal Hitachiin Family. Within this royal family lived a pair of brothers who were destined to be rulers of the Ouran lands. These brothers were identical in physical appearance but were polar opposites when it cames to their views of life. Though they lived in the same castle they had never seen each other face to face because of an old family tradition. "If a pair of twins were born within the royal family they mustn't meet until their 16th birthday and they are to be wed as husband and wife on their 17th birthday." They only had one year to get along with each other but if they couldnt the kingdom would drowned in darkness and chaos.

On their 16th birthday, they both were summoned to the family chamber without knowing either one would be there. Once in the room, they both looked around the room. They saw their mother and father and a mirror showing their reflection. Their father only chuckled and directed his hand towards them. Curiously, they examined the 'reflection' before reaching out and feeling soft flesh. Instantly they both jumped back in surprise, earning a soft laugh from their parents.

"Oh that's enough dear. Let me just clarify things," mother said. "Boys, who you are seeing now is your twin brother. From now on you will be living together so please get along."

Instantly one of the twins disliked his brother. He never liked looking at himself in the mirror since he was a young tyke. He felt that he was outcasted and was always secluded from everyone else to the point where he felt like he was never wanted. The king cleared his throat to get everyone's attention and in his booming clear voice he said, "My dearest sons... Within the next year you must learn to get along with each other because next year you will be wed."

As soon as he heard he was marrying his 'brother', Hikaru bursted into a rampage of protests."I don't want to marry someone I don't even know! Even though the same blood that runs through his vein runs in mine, he is no brother of mine!"

Kaoru stayed silent because he didn't know how to react. Even if he tried to protest he had no right to say anything. The King and Queen tried to calm Hikaru down but it only seemed to make him even more mad. He didn't want to see any of them so he just left, running out the door, his footsteps echoed until everything went silent. Kaoru felt as if it was his fault. They had just met and they were already off to a bad start. He dashed out after him, trying to catch up.

Meanwhile, Hikaru kept running until he was out of breath. When he looked around at his surroundings he saw that he was in the garden. It seemed that his legs took him there instinctively. It was the only place where he felt safe, it was his sanctuary, his happy place. He walked around slowly, taking his time to see all the flowers that were blooming. Roses, tulips, dandelions, and his favorite of them all, lilies.

Kaoru, still running, didn't look at where he was going and tackled Hikaru into the pond, where he was admiring the water lilies. The pond was deep and Kaoru didn't know how to swim. Hikaru, regaining his balance and focus from the impact, pulled both him and his brother out of the water. Coughing, trying to regain some air, Kaoru took hold of Hikaru. Hikaru placed him on the ground, getting ready to scream at him and give him a piece of his mind but held back because he saw his twin trembling unconscious. Acting on instincts, he carried Kaoru in his arms and to his room. Once there, he placed his brother on the bed, not caring if the sheets got wet. He made a note to tell one of the servants to change it and then started to undress and change out of his wet clothes and put dry ones on. He went to the sleeping figure on his bed and started unbuttoning his twin's shirt, revealing his milky white skin accompanied by 2 perked buds and a belly button. He was amazed at how sun neglected and smooth it was, he ran his finger over his brother's chest slowly, earning a slight shiver. Shaking his head, he began to take his pants off too and searched for a towel to dry him off.

Kaoru began to stir, feeling coldness sweep over his body. He opened his eyes and looked at his surroundings, everything unknown to him. He sat up, looked down and saw that he was naked. He immediately covered himself with the blanket that was under him. Hikaru came in at that moment with a towel but stopped in mid-stride, looking at the red headed twin. The look on his face told Hikaru that he was scared. He didn't want to terrify him more than he was so he left the towel on the bed near him and headed towards the door.

"Wait! No please. Um...Don't go." Kaoru said.

Hikaru stopped.

"Uh can you please stay? I don't like being alone" Kaoru said.

"Sure." he replied, sitting down on the edge of the bed, looking anywhere but at the naked form on his bed.

Kaoru took the towel and began to dry himself off.

"Do you mind wearing my clothes? Yours were wet so I put them to dry."

"Oh. It's ok," he said with a small smile.

"So what's your name?"

"Kaoru. And yours?"

"Hikaru."

They seemed to be at lost with words and kept in silence for a while. Hikaru finally got up and went to get Kaoru some dry clothes. When he came back, he passed them to Kaoru, watching him with such interest. When he got up from the bed, Hikaru forgot he was naked and blushed but kept looking at Kaoru's butt cheek, seeing how the clothes fit him perfectly. 'This doesn't seem so bad,' he thought, 'he seemed like he would break easily, like a cute toy.' Kaoru started to head to the door but not before giving his thanks to his brother.

"Kaoru!" Hikaru said, a little more louder than he intended to make it, "If you don't mind would you like to hang out sometimes? I mean since we are going to rule the Ouran lands, we might as well try not to hate each other's company."

'But I don't hate you,' Kaoru thought to so Kaoru felt so happy that his brother was willing to give him a chance, even if it was for their corination. He wanted to try and get along with him even if his company wasn't the best. The next couple of months after their meeting had been the best of the twin's lives. They've learned everything about each other. They enjoyed each other's company and they shared their interest. Kaoru learned that his brother enjoyed sparring, horseback riding and spending time in the garden. Hikaru learned that his brother enjoyed oragami, going into town and spending the day with the commoners, and archery. One day, the tenth month after they learned about each other's existance, their parents anounced that they were throwing a Ball to celebrate the closeness of their children's marriage and crowning. They had their outfits done, had to learn table manners and learn how to waltz. For their outfits, they had a beautiful royal purple and silver outfits, made of the finest silk, and matching hats. During table manner lessons, Hikaru kept making the governess mad by throwing peas between her bosom. And while waltzing it felt like Kaoru was in a trance, staring at his brother dance with our teacher, his movements graceful, almost god-like.

On the day of the party the twins were bombarded by people from across the land. It was overwhelming, the questions, the comments, stories after stories, laughs all around them, it seemed like too much especially for their first event together, or ever for that matter. Kaoru excused himself saying that he needed some fresh air and pulled his brother along with him, much to the crowd's protest. He dragged Hikaru outside and headed for the Labyrinth Garden. It was their favorite place to go because no one was able to get out of there besides them. As they weaved through every turn, getting closer to the center, Kaoru told his brother to close his eyes. Hikaru was a little confused but still did as he was told. Kaoru directed him to the clearing of the center and told him to open his eyes. When he did, he was astonished by what he saw. Lilies were scattered in an array of shapes and designs, they all seemed to glow in the moonlight. Kaoru saw the look on his brother's face and his heart skip a beat. His opened eyes shining with the moon's reflection in them, his slender mouth opened slightly in awe, it was enough for Kaoru to melt into them.

Unexpectidly, Kaoru grabbed hold of Hikaru's hand and made him lay down with him on the grass, both of them staring at the stars above.

"Hikaru, remember that time when we first met? Why were you so angry?"

He hesitated to answer because he knew it would make his brother cry, so he just made up something. "Because I didn't want to marry someone I didn't love. Let alone my own brother."

"But you love me, right?"

"Of course, your my precious brother!"

The brightness in his eyes seemed to diminish a bit and his face fell a bit.

"Is something bothering Kaoru?"

"N-no. I-its n-nothing!" He tried to laugh it off and he tried to avert his eyes from his brother's view. Hikaru didn't believe it was nothing. His brother always acted like this, especially when he averted his eyes Hikaru could tell something was bothering him. He moved closer to his brother, grabbed his chin and tilted it so that Kaoru was looking him eye to eye. Instantly Hikaru saw that tears were daring to escape his twin's eyes. Trying to hold it back but failing once he looked directly in Hikaru's, they streamed down like waterfalls, he could tell his brother was trying to stop them but couldn't.

"Please tell me what's wrong. If you don't tell me I can't make you happy."

"Is that all you see me as? Your brother? Nothing else? Don't you ever see me as a man?" Kaoru pushed his brother on the floor, pinning him down with his own body. "Ever since we've met I thought that I only admired you as a brother but the months passed, I felt it turn into something else. Even when you were mad, it just showed me how much you would fight for what you believed in. It made me want to get closer to you. I want you to love me more than a brother..."

He stared at his brother. He had tried to surpress these urges and emotions he had been feeling ever since that time in his room. He watched as men from the town would look at them as if they was the only piece of meat left in the world. Since then, Kaoru's innocence became the one thing he wanted to protect. But yet he was looking at his own twin with the eyes of a predator, hungry for the one thing that could satisfy him. He didn't want Kaoru to hate him for having such unnatural thoughts. But now it seemed that his brother was having the same cravings that were consuming him. Hikaru leaned in and brushed his lips lightly on Kaoru's lips. Kaoru seemed paralyzed where he was, surprised at what his brother did but responded to it. He kissed him back lightly, testing to see if this was really happening. Satisfied that his mind wasn't playing tricks on him, he pressed his lips more against Hikaru's. Hikaru kissed him back with some force, trying to hold back his strength. He ran his fingers through Kaoru's hair, feeling the softness of it, tilting his head to deepen the kiss. Hikaru rolled them over so that her was on top.

He broke the kiss, gasping for air, and looked at his brother's flushed face. Eyes all watery and half shut, mouth gaped open a bit, panting. To Hikaru, it was the sight of utter beauty and purity. He began to remove Kaoru's shirt, accidently brushing the now erect nubs under it.

"Ahh! Hikaru.."

"You seem a bit sensetive, don't you?"

Kaoru blushed. This was all so new to him but it seemed that everywhere Hikaru touched left a burning sensation that didn't seem to fade. He yearned for more of his touches but couldn't gather the strength to say it. Instead he focused on the feathery feeling Hikaru's kisses provided as he went from his belly button up, getting closer and closer to his nipple. Once on it he gave it an experimental lick, which caused his brother to yelp in response. He didn't wait for Kaoru stop him so he continued to lick on it, switching between his left and right one. They seemed to become more perked and pink, so he pulled on them a little with his teeth. His brother was writhing beneath him, his face showing how lost in pleasure he was and pressed Hikaru's mouth closer.

"Well aren't you the eager little soldier," Hikaru murmured against Kaoru's chest causing vibrations to ripple across.

"Hikaru, I c-can't take i-it any m-more."

"Please let me take my time. I've waited too long for you." He continued his trail of kisses upwards towards Kaoru's neck. He focused there for a while before finding an extra sensetive part, and sucking on it, leaving a mark there. He then moved his mouth so that he was directly near his ear. "You are so beautiful. I'm going to take great pleasure in devouring you completely," he whispered. That was all it took for Kaoru. He shuddered, a wet spot forming on his outfit, gasping for air, his arm falling over his face.

"Don't think that I'm done with you yet."

Hikaru sat upright and began to take of his shirt, pulling it above his head and throwing it somewhere away from them. He then directed his attention to taking off Kaoru's pants and trousers. Fully naked, he seemed like a sculpture of perfection, carved by the Gods and Goddesses themselves. He looked at Kaoru's soft dick, sticky with his fluids, and started to rub the cum from the tip, all the way down to the base. The soft flesh instantly became hard in Hikaru's hand. Kaoru tried to hide his face, flushed with embaressment.

"Kaoru. Don't hide your face from me. There's nothing to be flustered about," Hikaru took hold of his twins hand and directed it to his hard member, rubbing it on the bulge that had formed and had been neglected, "Do you feel this? It means I'm happy with you and you only."

He made his brother feel like that. He felt better knowing that he had this kind of effect on his brother and he felt a little bolder. He sat up, looking his brother face to face, and then pressed his hand softly on his twins chest and pushed until he was on the ground. Hikaru's was wondering what his brother was up to but didn't dare say anything. Kaoru started with a light kiss on his brother's lips and then trailed down until he reached the edge of Hikaru's pants. He slowly pulled them down with his boxers, enjoying the sight that was revealed to him. He never expected _'it'_ to be so big but nervously he took hold of it, feeling it in his hands. He saw that something was oozing out of the tip and licked it out of curiousity. It tasted salty but it made his brother buck his hips and moan like if he was enjoying it. He continued to lick it until it was all wet with his saliva and went to lick the rest of it. Hikaru's seemed to lose all his senses but stopped his brother from continuing.

Kaoru looked at his brother thinking he did something wrong but his brother reassured him with a smile. Placing Kaoru once more on the lily covered ground, he spread Kaoru's legs apart getting a better view of his lower regions. He place 3 fingers in front of Kaoru's mouth and told him to lick them. He did so eagerly and coated them in his saliva completely. Removing it, Hikaru placed one at his brother's entrance, teasing it before pushing it in slowly. Kaoru felt weird as he was being intruded, he didn't protest but he did hold back his discomfort. Hikaru pushed his finger in and out for a while until his brother stopped bitting his lips before pushing another finger in and making a scissoring motion to stretch him out. After a while his brother seemed to be grinding against his fingers, asking for more. Not before long did Hikaru removed his fingers, earning a whimper of protest from Kaoru.

"Are you ready, Kaoru?" He nodded, giving him permission to go on. "Hold your breath."

Hikaru aligned himself with Kaoru's entrance and pushed in the tip first and then a little bit more. Kaour cried out from the pain and Hikaru instantly stopped.

"No! Keep going," he said.

"Kaoru, I don't want to hurt you. If I do, I... would never forgive myself."

"It's ok. I just want us to be one, in body, heart and mind." With one last reassurng nod from Kaoru, Hikaru pushed all the way in and stopped waiting for Kaoru to adjust. Tears streamed down Kaoru's face, his lips swollen from where he bit down to keep from screaming. When he was given the ok, Hikaru pulled all the way out and slammed back into him. He kept thrusting into him and soon Kaoru's cries of pain became moans of pleasure.

"Hikaru...please give me more."

Hikaru picked up the pace. He tried different angles to see if he could find that spot, that one spot that would make his brother writh in ecstasy under him, that would bring him the ultimite-

"Oh God! W-what w-was t-that?"

Hikaru didn't say anything and just kept that angle and pounded onto his sweet spot mercilessly. Their pleasure and arousal growing with each thrust and soon Kaoru was seeing stars. Kaoru was contracting around him so much he didn't know if he could be able to hold out any longer.

Kao...ru! Im c-close. I can't hold back any-"

"M-me too. Hikaru~!"

With one final thrust, both Hikaru and Kaoru came; Hikaru inside of his brother and Kaoru on both of their stomachs. Both of them were riding a wave of ecstasy that calmed down after a while. As they both calmed down, Kaoru snuggled closer to Hikaru, loving the warmth that radiated off him, and Hikaru wrapped his arms around his brother, bringing him closer to his chest. They stayed there for a while, just vasting in each other's body heat, until Kaoru spoke.

"That was amazing," he said it with a cheeky smile.

"I'm glad to of been your first."

"Me too"

"Hey Hikaru."

"Yea?"

"I love you."

"I love you too, my Princess." Kaoru blushed at the nickname, but he kinda liked it, made him feel secure that he had his own Prince in shining armor. They stayed together throughout the night, under the shower of stars that seemed to be praising their approval and celebrating the future to come.


	2. Epilogue

**~Epilogue~**

The day was bright and all the people of the Ouran Lands seemed to huddle together at the front of the chapel doors waiting, flowers in hand. Inside the chapel, famlies from the neighboring lands gathered, each seated in the rows of seats. The chapel was decorated especially for this occation. Ribbons in a mix of patterns, the sunlight streaming through the stained glass, shining the chapel with its brilliant light. At the front on the alter was the current King and Queen of the Ouran Lands, accompanied by the Reverend and the twins.

"Dearly beloved. We are gathered here today to commemorate and rejoice in the union of these brothers in holy matrimony. Now can we bring forth the rings." A little girl came with the rings on a small pillow. She was dressed in a beautiful white sundress and lilies adorned on her braided hair. Hikaru and Kaoru both took a ring. "Hikaru would you please recite your vows."

Hikaru looked at his bride-to-be. Kaoru was dressed in a white dress, imprinted with lily patterns on it. His veil was hand woven and so delicate that it seemed to be transparent. His bouquet was made of lilies surounded by different colorful flowers. Kaoru looked at his husband-to-be. Hikaru had a white military uniform that was similar to the one their army wear. A sword on his left side and a dashing white hat on his head, matching the uniform.

"I, Hikaru Hitachiin, future King of the Ouran Lands, take this man to be my lawfully wedded wife. To love and cherish throughout my whole mortal life and to keep loving in the afterlife. To be faithful through sickness and health as long as we both shall live and after that." He then put the ring on Kaoru's ring finger on his left hand.

"I, Kaoru Hitachiin, future Queen of the Ouran Lands, take this man to be my lawfully wedded husband. To love and cherish throughout my whole mortal life and to keep loving in the afterlife. To Eternity...To be faithful through sickness and health as long as we both shall live and after that." He then put the ring on Hikaru's ring finger on his left hand.

"By the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife, and the new King and Queen of this land." Looking at Hikaru he said, "You may now kiss the bride."

Hikaru kissed his Kaoru, sealing their faith and their new lives together. They both went down the isle and out the chapel door, where they were greeted with flowers flying in the air and cheers along with them. From then on, the Ouran Lands prospered and the new rulers of the Kingdom lived together in the same castle and in the same room. Their happiness increasing as time passed and Hikaru finding his beloved everyday in the family chamber, humming a wordless melody as he would knit clothes that would fit neither him or his wife.

~The End~


End file.
